


Sólo un truco de magia

by Aeeet



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergence - The Reichenbach Fall, Fake Character Death, Fix-It, John believes in Sherlock Holmes, John cree en Sherlock Holmes, Just a Magic Trick, M/M, No Mary, Post-Hiatus, Post-Reichenbach
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-24 19:20:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6163825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeeet/pseuds/Aeeet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Se podría decir que tras el suicidio de Sherlock Holmes, la vida de John Watson volvió a convertirse en la misma sucesión de rutinas absurdas que había sido antes de conocerle" </p><p>Afortunadamente para él su segundo nombre va a traerle la mayor alegría de su vida, porque como bien dijo Sherlock, sólo era un truco de magia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hamish

**Author's Note:**

> Probablemente una de las historias más repetidas del fandom, pero no he podido evitarlo. ¿Qué podría haber pasado si John descubre el falso suicidio mucho antes? 
> 
> Este es mi primer fic de Sherlock, espero que les guste.
> 
> EDIT: He cambiado el titulo de la historia, puesto que al añadir capítulos me parecía más correcto así. Perdón por las molestias.

Se podría decir que tras el suicidio de Sherlock Holmes, la vida de John Watson volvió a convertirse en la misma sucesión de rutinas absurdas que había sido antes de conocerle.

_Aburrido._

Una voz muy parecida a la del detective sonaba a todas horas en su cabeza, especialmente cuando trabajaba sus turnos en la clínica o mientras intentaba llevarse alguna mujer a la cama. 

_Aburrido. Aburrido._

La voz de su cabeza no le daba tregua. 

_Ves pero no observas, John._

-Eso es nuevo-pensó John.-A mi terapeuta le encantará.

Casi tiene ganas de reírse, pero de repente ve lo que tiene delante y se le forma un nudo en la garganta. Barts, el mismo lugar donde empezó y terminó todo.  
El hospital de San Bartolomé, el mártir que murió desollado, casi casi como se siente John desde hace 8 meses. 

_Sentimental._

Hoy la voz está siendo extraordinariamente original y una parte de John se siente más viva que nunca. Cuando le escucha así, puede fingir por un segundo que Sherlock todavía está en este mundo. Y eso le hace inmensamente feliz, hasta que vuelve la nada. 

Por primera vez desde ese día, se vuelve a colocar en el mismo sitio. Vuelve a mirar hacia arriba y casi puede jurar que lo ve. Alto y con el abrigo negro ondeando tras él. Sherlock Holmes. John sólo quiere recordarle así, inmortal, mirando el mundo desde arriba con ese desdén de superioridad, su cuello vuelto hacia arriba y… esas mejillas. El Sherlock del que John se enamoró.

_Nadie podía ser tan listo._

John casi quiere mandar a callar esa voz pero entonces recuerda ese sonido, mezcla de risa y llanto que hizo Sherlock al teléfono aquella tarde nefasta al escuchar su “Tú sí”, y es un pequeño consuelo. Saber que fue capaz de hacer reír a su detective una última vez.

Porque sí. Ha sido un largo camino pero si hay algo que John ha aprendido en estos 8 meses es que él se enamoró de Sherlock como sólo un imbécil podría hacerlo. Porque Sherlock jamás fue perfecto, dios santo… Sherlock era el mayor capullo que jamás pisó la faz de la tierra. Pero era un capullo por el que John habría dado la vida mil veces. 

Por mucho que jamás se acordara de comprar leche y llenara la nevera de vísceras humanas… era el mismo genio loco capaz de descubrir a un asesino por el dobladillo de sus pantalones. El mismo Sherlock que usaba su violín para espantar a Mycroft, era también capaz de crear las más hermosas melodías para ahuyentar las pesadillas de John. Esa dicotomía era Sherlock Holmes y John no puede evitar pensar en todo lo que jamás llegaría a descubrir de él. En todo lo que podrían haber vivido juntos. 

Pero Londres no perdona ni siquiera a los corazones rotos y pronto vuelve a llover. John da un largo suspiro y se aleja de allí, rumbo a su piso mugriento y vacío, un piso que jamás podrá ser su hogar de la forma en que el 221B lo fue. Mientras anda vibra el teléfono en su bolsillo y John piensa que quizás debería darle una oportunidad a la enfermera rubia que no para de intentar de mandarle mensajes.

El mensaje no es de Mary. De hecho, John ni siquiera está seguro de lo que ven sus ojos. Sólo es una palabra escrita por un remitente anónimo y a John le late el corazón tan fuerte en el pecho que le duele. 

**Hamish.**

Su segundo nombre. A nadie le importan los segundos nombres, él ni siquiera llegó a saber el de Sherlock. Los segundos nombre no importan. Y él odia el suyo. Hamish. Ni siquiera su detective fue capaz de deducirlo, sino que robó su certificado de nacimiento para averiguarlo.  
Pero esa palabra sí implica algo muy específico, el mensaje es para él. John H. Watson. ¿Cuántos tíos llamados Hamish puede haber en Londres? Quizás es solo una coincidencia y…

_El universo rara vez es así de perezoso._

John trata de convencerse de que sólo es un error pero una parte de él no le deja, de hecho la misma parte que le hace guardar todos los recortes de periódico en los que Sherlock era un héroe y tirar los que están llenos de mentiras. 

_Es un truco. Sólo es un truco de magia._

Y John corre, corre como si Sherlock todavía estuviera a su lado persiguiendo criminales por los callejones de Londres. Corre tanto que se olvida de la cojera, que vuelve a tirar el bastón. Porque si hay una mínima posibilidad de que Sherlock Holmes siga vivo, John no necesitará ese maldito bastón nunca más, ni esa botella de whiskey que tiene que reponer cada 3 días ni Greg tendrá que mantener confiscada su pistola por miedo a que haga alguna estupidez.

Cuando por fin está frente al ordenador y consigue poner la contraseña de su blog, le tiemblan las manos. Esta vez no es por su adicción a la adrenalina, claro que no.  
Carga los post no publicados y recupera el que escribió con los detalles de los últimos casos en los que trabajaron y, especialmente, el de la semana previa a su muerte. Por una vez hace caso a Sherlock y en lugar de ver, decide observar. 

Y siente tanto alivio que quiere llorar porque de repente lo observa todo: a Sherlock jugando con una pelota de goma durante toda esa semana, a Sherlock explicando algo sobre la gravedad y los impactos de objetos sobre el asfalto, a Sherlock criticando las series policíacas de John diciendo que los charcos de sangre rara vez son tan “ordenados”. 

Pero John es un hombre de ciencia, por mucho que los periódicos le hayan relegado a ser el “soltero que persigue a Sherlock Holmes” y hace lo que su condición le obliga a hacer: investiga. Y descubre que las pelotas de goma sirven para ocluir el flujo de la arteria humeral, descubre que un impacto desde esa altura tendría que haber provocado daños en el cráneo que unos rizos no podrían ocultar y unas salpicaduras de sangre diferentes.  
-Oh, Sherlock.-dice en voz alta por primera vez en meses, el nombre ya extraño en sus labios pero aun así capaz de provocar que se le encoja el corazón.-Sherlock. Sherlock. Sherlock. 

Si lo tuviera delante John no sabe si le patearía el culo o le abrazaría como jamás ha abrazado a nadie. Pero ahora mismo no importa. Así que respira hondo y actualiza su blog por primera vez desde aquella semana y escribe con letra mayúscula una verdad que le perseguirá hasta el día de su muerte. 

**I BELIEVE IN SHERLOCK HOLMES.  
Hoy, 8 meses después de su muerte… sólo puedo repetirlo una y otra vez: Yo creo en Sherlock Holmes. Él fue mi mejor amigo y cueste lo que cueste demostraré al mundo el gran hombre que fue. **

No es necesario decir nada más y John no quiere arriesgarse a estropearlo todo. Si Sherlock ha escogido este preciso momento para dar señales de vida y lo ha hecho de una forma tan discreta, es que debe estar en algún tipo de misión. Conociendo a su amigo, lo más esperable habría sido un disfraz y una exhibición de su ingenio. Pero no, le ha enviado un mensaje anónimo. 

_Ohh John._ Esta vez John casi puede ver una de esas sonrisas que Sherlock sólo le dirigía a él, porque esta vez John lo ha logrado. Ha resuelto el misterio por sí mismo y sabe que Sherlock algún día estará orgulloso de él y le mirará como sólo él sabe hacer. 

Así que John debe seguir tal cual estaba, mismo trabajo absurdo, misma vida absurda… pero con más esperanza de la que jamás creyó posible. Porque ahora tiene una meta, algo que esperar. Y eso es lo que hará a partir de ahora… esperar, esperar a que Sherlock vuelva a él. Porque sí, John no tiene ninguna duda de que lo hará y cuando lo haga… más le vale tener una buena explicación al respecto.


	2. Violetas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Durante los 3 días posteriores a su descubrimiento, John Watson no sale de su apartamento. La razón es simple: no se fía de sí mismo. Por primera vez desde ese día sonríe y si lo que sospecha es cierto, sus sonrisas podrían traer la desgracia a Sherlock. Y eso es algo que John simplemente no puede permitir."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Iba a ser un one-shoot, pero llevo días que no dejo de pensar en cómo continuarlo. Así que no me ha quedado más remedio que escribirlo. Espero que les guste. 
> 
> Muchas gracias por los kudos y los comentarios.

Durante los 3 días posteriores a su descubrimiento, John Watson no sale de su apartamento. La razón es simple: no se fía de sí mismo. Por primera vez desde ese día sonríe y si lo que sospecha es cierto, sus sonrisas podrían traer la desgracia a Sherlock. Y eso es algo que John simplemente no puede permitir. Así que hace lo más sensato, llama a la clínica y avisa de que se encuentra peor y apaga el teléfono.

Aprovecha la soledad para pensar un plan: tiene que seguir con la farsa de que Sherlock esta muerto de una forma tan convincente que ni siquiera Mycroft Holmes dude de él. Ese será su triunfo definitivo, engañar a alguien aún más listo que Sherlock. 

Dos días después empieza la farsa: llorar le resulta más fácil de lo esperado, no tiene más que pensar en cuanto echa de menos a Sherlock, en lo preocupado que está por él. Suelta lágrimas de rabia y gritos de furia llamando a Sherlock para que todos le escuchen. En pleno ataque de inspiración rompe una botella y grita que estaría mejor muerto, que al menos podría verle otra vez.

Sus sospechas sobre la vigilancia de Mycroft se confirman cuando Lestrade aparece en menos de 10 minutos. Cuando Greg le pregunta sobre lo que ha ocurrido John simplemente contesta que hace tres días por error volvió a Barts. No tiene que decir nada más, Greg siempre lo entiende.

Al cabo de un rato le habla de cómo recibió uno de los mensajes en cadena que Anderson y compañía envían y cómo por un instante creyó que éste tenía razón. La pena en los ojos de Lestrade es tal que John tiene ganas de decirle la verdad, pero sabe que no puede. Si Mycroft sigue espiándole con sus cámaras, ahora tiene una excusa de porque salió corriendo al recibir un mensaje. Quizás no es el plan más elaborado, pero algo tenía que hacer al respecto. 

-Está muerto, Greg. Sherlock está jodidamente muerto.  
-John...  
-Está muerto y al tirarse... me mató a mí también.

Lo peor es que John sabe que no es mentira, nada de lo que ha dicho lo es. Por lo que él sabe Sherlock podría estar secuestrado o siendo torturado o cualquier cosa. Y a John eso se le clava en el alma. Sherlock debería estar a su lado, en el 221B bebiendo té y llenando la casa de partes del cuerpo a medio descomponer. Junto a John. Siempre junto a John. 

-Dijiste que estabas mejor.  
-Mentí. Hay...

John se levanta despacio y va al armario del baño, exagerando un poco su cojera. Saca los botes de pastillas que lleva meses almacenando.

-Llévatelas.  
-John.-Greg le mira horrorizado y John baja la cabeza fingiendo vergüenza. Una vergüenza que no es del todo irreal cuando John se da cuenta de que está usando a Greg del mismo modo que Sherlock le usó a él para convencer a todos de la mentira. 

Pero si siente algo de arrepentimiento, John lo desecha rápidamente. Lo único importante es proteger a Sherlock.

* * *

John cambia de trabajo y vuelve a mudarse. Un piso algo más lejos de Baker Street pero un poco menos triste. Cuando lo mira mejor se da cuenta de que le recuerda un poco a Baker Street. Aunque no es lo mismo, pinta en una de las paredes una cara sonriente y se siente mucho más en casa.

Siguiendo su plan, dos meses después decide visitar a la Señora Hudson. Nada más verla se da cuenta de que ella no sabe nada tampoco y aunque le duele más que con Lestrade, sigue su plan. Le habla de cuanto echa de menos a Sherlock, de lo raro que es vivir en una casa ordenada, de cómo ahora tiene que escuchar violín para poder dormirse, pero que cuando lo hace siempre acaba queriendo llorar.

Ella le mira con lástima y le agarra la mano antes de decirle muy seria.  
-John, Sherlock querría que fueras feliz.  
-Señora Hudson, si eso fuera cierto... el muy imbécil no debería haber saltado.

John se marcha del piso con aire enfadado y aunque sabe que es injusto, es necesario. 

Sube un momento al 221B donde está todo guardado en cajas y trata de no sonreír demasiado por si Mycroft mantiene su vigilancia habitual. No tarda mucho en encontrar lo que busca, el cenicero que Sherlock robó para él en el Palacio de Buckingham. Por un instante se ve tentado a coger también a Billy la calavera, pero decide que eso sería demasiado. El lugar de Billy está ahí, esperando a que Sherlock Holmes y el Dr. Watson vuelvan a Baker St.

* * *

En el primer aniversario vuelve al cementerio. Y aunque sabe que solo fue una farsa no puede evitar sentir una punzada en el corazón al ver el nombre escrito en la lápida. Sherlock Holmes. No fechas, no segundos nombres... nada. Solo ese nombre. 

Casi como para confirmarle la falsedad de todo, no hay una sola flor en la tumba. ¿Qué padres no vendrían a visitar la tumba de su hijo? "La misma clase de padres que no irían a su funeral" piensa John.

Sin embargo a pesar de saber la verdad, John no puede evitar acercarse y dejar frente a la lápida un ramo de violetas. Y es raro, pero el hecho de estar haciendo algo por Sherlock le hace sentir un poco mejor. Se arrodilla junto a la lápida maldiciendo su pierna y tocando el mármol vuelve a hablarle.

-Hola, Sherlock.-esta vez no le cuesta que los ojos se le llenen de lágrimas-Hace un año te pedí un último milagro. Ahora vuelvo a hacerlo: por favor, deja de estar muerto. Por mí, Sherlock. Yo... yo nunca me disculpé por decir que eras una máquina. Claro que no lo eras, tú... eras el mayor capullo que jamás me he encontrado y no hay un día que pase en que no te eche de menos. Así que por favor, DETÉN ESTO.

Apenas unos segundos después escucha unos pasos y se levanta de un salto, tratando de secarse las lágrimas con la manga de su jersey. 

-No esperaba encontrarlo aquí, Señor Holmes-intenta decir con su tono más neutral.  
-No creo que sean necesarias esas formalidades, Doctor Watson.

Levanta la vista y se encuentra frente a frente con Mycroft Holmes, mismo aspecto que hace 8 meses. Frío e imperturbable. El hombre de hielo. A John sólo le dan ganas de darle un buen puñetazo. 

-Me extraña verte aquí, Mycroft. ¿No tienes ningún país que invadir? 

Mycroft sólo suspira, con toda probabilidad aguantándose un comentario hiriente. Ya no está Sherlock, no tendría porque tener ninguna consideración hacia mí.  
-Era mi hermano, John.  
-¿Sentimentalismo, Mycroft? Creía que eso estaba por debajo de vosotros.-John dice ese "vosotros" como un insulto, aunque ambos saben perfectamente que no es así.  
-Créeme, no hay un sólo día que no lo recuerde.  
-Pues ya somos dos- John mira un instante hacia la lápida antes de volver a clavar la mirada en esos ojos fríos-Hubiera hecho cualquier cosa por él, Mycroft... lo que fuera, sin ni siquiera pedírmelo. Para ser un genio, Sherlock podía ser bastante imbécil cuando se lo proponía.

Ambos se quedan en silencio un instante, mirando la fría lápida. Es la primera vez desde que lo conoce que ve a Mycroft sin palabras, debería marcarlo en un calendario. A Sherlock le encantaría.

\- Sherlock odiaba su nombre completo- dice Mycroft con suavidad- mis padres habían escogido un nombre más... común. Pero yo nunca creí que tuviera cara de William. Yo sugerí "Sherlock", convencí a todos de que debían llamarlo así. Por eso está la lápida así.

Aún a pesar suyo, John no puede evitar sonreír un poco.

-No me lo puedo imaginar siendo otra cosa que no fuera Sherlock.-dice con una sonrisa mientras se aleja caminando de allí con la ayuda del bastón- Hasta el próximo año, Mycroft.

-John.

Cuando el doctor se gira, Mycroft simplemente hace un gesto hacia la lápida y le da las gracias por las flores.

-Solía criticar al resto de ellas. Una vez investigábamos un asesinato en una floristería y le vi acercarse a mirarlas. Pensé que era adecuado.  
-Nuestra madre se llama Violet-dice con voz muy suave-Mi padre suele tener el jardín lleno de violetas... Sherlock solía hacer experimentos con ellas. 

John no sabe qué más decir así que se marcha, con el corazón igual de roto que antes pero pensando en un Mycroft de 7 años negándose a que llamaran a su hermano pequeño algo que no fuera tan único y especial como él. 

Cuando llega al apartamento, se da cuenta de que de momento ha pasado lo peor. Ya han pasado cinco meses desde que Sherlock se puso en contacto con él y sigue engañándolos a todos, incluyendo a Mycroft Soy-El-Gobierno-Británico Holmes. 

Para celebrarlo abre la primera botella de whisky en 4 meses y se sirve un buen trago. Mientras lo bebe, John no puede evitar desear que Sherlock se dé prisa en lo que sea que esté haciendo y vuelva de una maldita vez.


	3. Los disfraces siempre acaban siendo un autorretrato

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Iba a ser un one-shot. Ese era el plan original, pero no he podido resistirme a la tentación de escribir el reencuentro entre nuestro detective y su blogger. 
> 
> Espero que les guste y muchas ganas por leerme. :)

John odia conducir. Quizás le recuerda demasiado a su padre y a Harry, siempre borrachos y siempre teniendo que ir a recogerlos a dios-sabe-dónde. Pero lo cierto es que lo odia. Pero no duda ni un minuto en hacerlo cuando recibe unas coordenadas acompañadas de una invitación de Mycroft para pasar las Navidades con su familia.

El corazón le retumba en el pecho mientras hace la maleta a toda prisa. Si lo que sospecha es verdad, va a ser un gran fin de semana. Quizás el mejor de su vida.

* * *

Menos de media hora después, John mete las coordenadas en el GPS del coche de alquiler y trata de respirar hondo mientras conduce. Afortunadamente, hay poco tráfico. Y puede ir pensando en otras cosas: en si Sherlock estará ahí esperando, en si estará todo bien o Mycroft tendrá malas noticias y hasta en si los padres de Sherlock serán igual de frustrantes que sus dos hijos.

Cuando por fin aparca delante de la casa a John le cuesta creer que Sherlock y Mycroft hayan podido crecer en un lugar tan familiar. Aún así sabe que no debe perder el tiempo y se baja del coche, llevando consigo su maleta. No tiene ni que llamar a la puerta, Mycroft está ahí para recibirlo.

-Buenas tardes, Dr. Watson.

-¿Dónde está?-John no tiene tiempo para juegos de cortesía. Mycroft está serio, ha perdido peso y aunque lleva las mangas remangadas, a John le parece ver una mancha de algo rojo, quizás sangre, quizás la sangre de Sherlock. Obviamente tratándose de los hermanos Holmes, John no puede esperar ni un maldito reencuentro feliz.  
-John, ¿Qué?  
-¿Dónde está tu hermano?

 

Mycroft simplemente lo mira con la boca abierta y John se permite el lujo de sentir algo de orgullo, a pesar de todo ha logrado dejar sin palabras al jodido gobierno británico. Pero todo se le desvanece cuando escucha una voz débil que le llama.

-Hola John.

Aunque suene tremendamente adolescente, a John Watson le tiemblan las rodillas al escuchar de nuevo la voz de Sherlock Holmes. Y aunque suena rara, con un tono mucho más grave casi como si el detective no estuviera acostumbrado a usarla... sigue siendo su voz. Es Sherlock.

John ignora a Mycroft y entra sin ser invitado, pero no tiene que buscar mucho para verlo.El detective está sentado en un sofá, ligeramente inclinado hacia delante. Tiene puesta por los hombros una bata de andar por casa y está mucho más delgado y pálido que nunca, con el pelo sucio y con pinta de haber recibido una paliza recientemente. –o varias, a decir verdad- y a John se le rompe el corazón un poco más al verlo así. Tendrá que guardar el puñetazo que Sherlock se merece para más adelante.

-¿Qué te ha pasado?-se gira hacia el hermano mayor, quien sigue atónito. -¿Qué le ha pasado?

Nadie le contesta pero John decide ignorarlos y abre su maleta llena de material médico, provocando que hasta Sherlock le mire con sorpresa.

-Ya que no pensáis contarme nada, necesito que al menos mováis a mi paciente. No puedo atenderle en un salón.

Mycroft pestañea, sin duda poco acostumbrado a recibir órdenes pero obedece y pronto John descubre asombrado la habitación de Sherlock cuando era niño. Con tabla periódica, un montón de cacharros de química y un cartel de "Prohibido entrar trozos de cádaveres en esta habitación" firmado por su madre incluídos. Quizás John tenga que copiar esa idea. 

Tratando de centrarse un poco, John respira profundamente. Lo importante es atender a Sherlock. Así que decide atenderlo como si fuera un soldado, como en sus tiempos de Afganistán. Le revisa sitemáticamente y se da cuenta de que aunque tiene la espalda destrozada por latigazos, ninguna de sus heridas parece especialmente urgente. Desgraciadamente están bastante sucias y más de una necesitará sus buenos puntos de sutura. Y antibióticos. Les espera una larga tarde.

-Hay que prepararle un baño, o mejor una ducha- dice rápidamente mirando al detective- ¿Podrás estar de pie?

Sherlock suelta un ruidito de indignación que John decide ignorar.

-¿Mycroft, podrías organizarlo?

Mycroft vuelve a asentir antes de desaparecer por el pasillo.

-Te llegó mi mensaje.-no es una pregunta, pero el alivio que hay en la voz de Sherlock es suficiente para que John asienta.  
-Siempre supe que ganarías a Dios tratando de tener la última palabra, un mensaje desde el más allá no es nada del otro mundo.- No sabe si es verle así o todo lo que lo ha echado de menos, pero John no está tan enfadado como debería, de hecho lo único que siente ahora es alivio. Mucho alivio. 

Sherlock sonríe tanto que John sólo recuerda al hombre que daba saltos por el salón del 221B gritando "cuatro suicidios y una nota. Es Navidad"

-Tiré el móvil al mar nada más enviarlo. No sé si...  
-No sé para qué me esfuerzo separando envases para reciclaje entonces, Sherlock.-dice John con un nudo en la garganta.- Para que luego lo tires por la borda... literalmente.

Él se ríe y John sólo quiere abrazarlo. Y besarlo. Y seguir haciéndole reír así. Y cuando esté curado probablemente darle un buen puñetazo por imbécil. Pero eso es otro tema. 

-Leí tu mensaje y continúe con mi vida como si no hubiera recibido nada. Supuse que si habías sido tan cauteloso, tus motivos tendrías.

-Vaya vaya, Dr.Watson. siempre eres una fuente de sorpresas, debo decir. ¿Debo suponer entonces que todo lo que ha ocurrido estos años ha sido una farsa?  
John hace una mueca antes de continuar mientras piensa que algo que no había echado de menos es los frecuentes intentos de Mycroft Holmes por controlarlo todo. 

-Tenía que engañaros a todos, especialmente a ti y a Greg.  
\- Interesante. El Inspector Lestrade no estará nada contento.

Eso atrae el interés de Sherlock, pero John no está preparado para que el detective entienda lo que fueron esos primeros meses en los que de verdad creyó que le había perdido, ni mucho menos que sepa como usó su tristeza para manipular a los demás. Eso le llevaría a hacer preguntas que John no sabe si será capaz de contestar. 

"¿Sabe cuál es el gran problema de los disfraces, señor Homes? Que no importa lo mucho que lo intentes, siempre acaban siendo un autorretrato." les dijo una vez Irene Adler, y después de fingir durante casi 2 años, John no puede hacer otra cosa más que darle la razón. Su disfraz de hombre completamente deshecho por la muerte de su mejor amigo no era más que un disfraz para ocultar al hombre completamente enamorado de su mejor amigo que esperaba día tras día su regreso con el corazón roto.

-Ahora no, Mycroft.-dice John con su mejor tono de Capitán Watson.- Hay que lavar esas heridas, ayúdale.

Ambos se indignan pero John decide que ignorarlos es una buena idea.-Ahora. Yo tengo que preparar esto. Y si escucho cualquier deducción molesta entre vosotros o hacía mí, no descarto daros otro puñetazo.

Ambos van hacia el baño y John empieza a preparar las vendas, el material de curas, las suturas y la anestesia local, durante un instante se permite el lujo de enterrar la cabeza entre las manos. Lo cierto es que le cuesta horrores concentrarse, quiere tocarlo todo, memorizarlo todo... especialmente cuando ve por el rabillo del ojo una foto de un niño disfrazado de pirata. Sherlock Holmes va a acabar con él, de una forma u otra.

Los hermanos vuelven del baño en silencio y John lo considera una pequeña victoria.

* * *

Cuando termina las curas, Sherlock parece al borde del desmayo y John trata de contener a duras penas sus instintos asesinos. Aunque sospecha que Mycroft ya se ha encargado de que los que hicieron daño a su detective pagaran por ello.

-Toma-le tiende una pastilla y ve como Mycroft y Sherlock se miran un instante.  
-Los antecedentes de mi hermano, Dr.Watson son...  
-Es Metamizol, Mycroft.-dice simplemente pasándole un botellín de agua a Sherlock.- Tendrás que hacer al menos dos comidas fuertes al día, lo ideal sería 3 eso sí. Y descansar un tiempo, nada de salir corriendo detrás de criminales, Sherlock.

Sherlock se toma la pastilla y le mira muy serio sin decir una palabra, todo ojos azules-verdes-grises y John no puede resistirse a revolverle un poco los rizos. Casi puede ver el esfuerzo de Mycroft por no poner los ojos en blanco.

"Que le den a Mycroft" piensa John mientras Sherlock cierra los ojos y se deja dormir, relajado mientras John sigue jugando con su pelo.


	4. ¿Qué podemos deducir acerca de su corazón?

-Debo confesar que te había subestimado, Dr. Watson-dice Mycroft en cuanto él y John salen de la habitación de Sherlock. 

-¿Y si hubiera sido verdad? ¿Hubieras dejado que me suicidara antes que decirme que estaba vivo?

John siente como Mycroft le atraviesa con la mirada. 

-Mi hermano es lo más importante que...

-No es eso lo que te estoy preguntando.

-Mi hermano te necesita, John. Así que no. No hubiera dejado que llegara a esos extremos. Tenía equipos vigilándote además de Lestrade, estuvimos a punto de intervenir tres veces: la primera dos días después de la caída, luego en el primer mes y, aunque eso ya lo supondrás, después de tu pequeña treta con los antidepresivos. 

Sin embargo John parece estar aún más enfadado si cabe. 

-¿He demostrado ahora ser digno del plan, Mycroft? El pobre John Watson, incapaz de actuar y de...

-¿Crees que fue por eso por lo que no te lo contamos?-dice Mycroft mirándole con algo parecido a la pena.-Hace años te pregunté qué podíamos deducir sobre el corazón de Sherlock y no supiste qué contestar.. ¿y ahora?

-¿Qué tiene eso que ver con...?

Escuchamos un grito en la habitación de Sherlock y yo me abalanzo sobre la puerta, pero Mycroft me detiene.

-Sólo es una pesadilla, mientras esté yo aquí no querrá hablar de ello. Probablemente trate de distraernos pidiendo comida.

Un par de minutos más tarde, Sherlock sale de la habitación y pregunta que si hay algo de comer. John se ofrece a preparar té y Mycroft saca unos pastelitos que a John le recuerdan mucho a los de la Sra. Hudson. Por su parte, Sherlock parece más interesado en mirar al médico que en cualquier otra cosa. 

Al cabo de un rato, Mycroft se disculpa y se marcha en un coche negro para resolver un "asunto urgente". Mientras la puerta se cierra Sherlock se inclina hacia John y le susurra al oído un “probablemente bombardear alguna aldea”. 

John no puede hacer otra cosa más que reírse.

* * *

Acaban otra vez en la habitación de Sherlock, ambos compartiendo la cama enorme. Sherlock le mira fijamente y John trata de no sonrojarse como un colegial, aunque es bastante obvio que no lo consigue del todo. A John no le basta con esto. Han sido dos años y necesita sentir que Sherlock de verdad está aquí, que no es un producto de su imaginación enferma y dependiente así que extiende la mano y entierra los dedos en esos rizos. La respuesta de Sherlock, que cierra los ojos y abre la boca en un gesto de sorpresa, hace que a John le den ganas de reír. Sin duda alguna, podría acostumbrarse a esto.

-Estás enfadado.

-Mucho.-John sigue enredando y desenredando los dedos en los rizos de Sherlock-¿Quieres que pare?

-No.-dice Sherlock tajantemente. Da un par de respiraciones profundas antes de seguir hablando-Teníais francotiradores.

-¿Qué?-dice John sentándose en la cama rápidamente.-¿Cuándo?

-El día de... mi caída. Moriarty se pegó un tiro en la cabeza anulando cualquier posibilidad de parar, si yo salía vivo de esa azotea... tú, la Sra. Hudson y Lestrade lo pagaríais.

-Sherlock...

-Tenía que hacerlo, John. Tenía que...-John ha vuelto a jugar con sus rizos y Sherlock hace un ruidito que le llena de ternura. 

-Lo entiendo.

-Pero sigues enfadado.

-No son cosas excluyentes.

-Eres más... afectuoso ahora, creo.-dice con un tono confundido que John jamás le había escuchado.

\- Eso tampoco es excluyente-contesta el doctor sonriendo un momento, apenas una mueca- Tuve que asumir muchas cosas cuando te enterramos. El mundo perdió al genio loco, yo perdí a mi mejor amigo. ¿Sabes? Te pedí que dejaras de estar muerto. Un día, me acerqué a tu lápida y te pedí que volvieras. Cada vez que fuí allí te pedía un último milagro y...

-Ya sabes lo que dicen, John Watson. Ten cuidado con lo que deseas.

John suelta una risotada.

-Esto es todo lo que deseaba. Tú y yo, volviendo a Baker Street. 

Sherlock sonríe como si hubiera recibido el mayor regalo de cumpleaños del mundo. Y quizás eso es lo que pasa.

-Te escuché.   
-¿Qué?  
-En el cementerio.-dice como si le doliera tan solo recordarlo.-te escuché.

John debería estar enfadado, pero solo siente un vacío en el estómago. Y Sherlock, el maldito Sherlock Holmes tiene lágrimas en los ojos y John no puede estar completamente seguro de que esto no sea un truco del detective para que le perdone porque con Sherlock siempre habrá trucos de por medio. Pero ahora no le importa. Sólo puede escuchar en su cabeza la pregunta de Mycroft "Dr Watson, ¿qué podemos deducir acerca de su corazón?". 

Y John, que está harto de pensar y elucubrar decide actuar. Así que se inclina y le da un beso en la mejilla.  
-Gracias por volver.  
-Sabes que estaría perdido sin mi blogger.


End file.
